Although there are a variety of methods known in the art to produce chloromethyl methyl ether (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,947 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,602) and it is known to produce 3-haloalkyl halomethyl ether (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,522) these methods have inherent disadvantages and often require several manipulative steps which results in an increased cost of the process. Thus, a simple method of producing haloalkyl ethers in high yield which may be used without separation, while decreasing the concentration of undesirable bis(haloalkyl) ethers and especially bis(chloromethyl) ether is highly desirable.